New Year Troubles
by Paramore101
Summary: Old flames stir as Magnus's lost love shows up at his annual New Years Eve party. After the sudden arrival things get interesting. Who is this mysterious Shadowhunter who has taken an interest in Alec Lightwood. Will the couple be able to stop the Shadowhunter killings, keep there friends alive, and still be able to save their relationship before the end of the year? First story:)
1. Chapter 1

Alec hated the start of a New Year. It always created such a fuss and for what? For drunken party guests, groping specters, loud music, with cheap noisemakers and decorations. Add on to the fact that he was mostly dragged to every fucking New Years Eve's party across the island of Manhattan, courtesy of a demanding sister, just to be stuck in a secluded corner watching Isabelle run off with yet another guy and watch Jace tongue-fuck some girl.

So, yeah Alec hated the holidays. So that's why he was sitting on his Sister's fluffy pink mattress watching said sister float and hustle through her room, prepping for his boyfriend's annual New Years Eve party…pouting. Alec flicked his ebony, messy hair from his face. It was getting to long, but Magnus persuaded him to keep it that way, saying he needed…something to hold on to.

As Alec was so deep in thought, Isabelle who had called her brother's name numerous times, took off her high heel boot and promptly threw it at his head, thus causing him to awake from his stupor and fall off the bed. During this time it also forced, oh let's say a _manly_ squeal from Alec's mouth. Which caused his darling sister decided to laugh at.

"Now Alec," Izzy says cocking her hip still chuckling, "What kind of Shadowhunter can't see a Jeffrey Campbell Suede boot being thrown at your head."

Alec's eyebrows scrunched up, the cute way they do when he's confused, "Campbell, what?"

Izzy sighed and turned back to her closet. "Sometimes I wonder what Magnus sees in you, not that I won't chop off a specific body part if he broke up with you, of course. So what got you oh-so preoccupied?"

Alec blushed, "I was thinking"

"Be like Jace don't think it's bad for you. Besides it gives him a headache."

"Suck it, Izzy!" Jace said while he was passing her room.

"Sorry Jace, but our dear Clarissa did me the favor last month."

"Hey!" Clary shouted from down the hall, "Seriously Jace you have to stop bragging about that."

Izzy rolled her eyes and turned her gaze toward Alec again, "Now tell me what's bothering you."

Alec's eyes widened and stared down at his lap where he was twisting a loose thread from his shirt with his fingers.

"…It's nothing." Alec responded looking up. He was met with a disbelieving gaze from Izzy. "Really!"

"Fine if you won't tell me I have my ways…"

Alec looked at Isabelle suspiciously. Right before Izzy took out her iPhone. Alec watched Izzy with a confused look as she punched in some numbers. As the phone rang She turned her carefree, mischievous gaze toward Alec. When the person on the other line picked up her smirk widened:

_"Hello?"_

"Why hello, Magnus" Izzy gushed. Alec's eyes widened.

_"Izzy, darling, what do I owe the pleasure." Magnus purred from the other line._

"Well, Alec just reminded me that I never told you any of the _cutest_ stories that happened in our childhood and I thought was a shame."

_"Oh…like what?"_

Alec was frozen in cold horror as he caught on to the purpose of the call.

"Well there was this one time where we went the beach when we were younger and-"

"IZZY!" Alec shouted as he lunged for her phone, but she anticipated the move and leaped out of the way and ran out of the door and into the hallway toward the elevator.

_"Umm…Is everything okay?" Magnus asks._

"Yeah," Izzy breathes, "Your boyfriends being an ass that's all"

By this time Alec had gotten up from the floor and was quickly running after her…just to run into Jace.

"Hold him Jace!" Izzy said from down the hall where she was continuing her story.

Jace easily overpowered Alec and put him in a chokehold. Alec struggled, but Jace tightened his grip making him give in to the position.

"OK!" Alec relented, "I give! I'll tell you."

Izzy smiled, "No that's all Magnus…I'm sure he would love to tell you more about that story at your party…oh trust me, he'll be there." She smirks as she promptly ended the call.

* * *

Alec, out of the corner of Izzy's eye, pulled at the sleeves of his leather jacket against the harsh winter weather that harbored Brooklyn this time of year wishing with no hope that he could have that bulky snow jacket he usually wore. After the phone fiasco, Alec had become Izzy's personal dress up Barbie, and Damn it if he didn't look good (If she did say so herself). She kept to her style while wearing a short, sparkly dress(with ripped up stockings) that went to her thighs and showed just the amount of cleavage to not look slutty, with knee-high boots that laced all the way up. To put it lightly she looked too sexy to be contained and she couldn't wait to take off her equally sexy trench coat to show off, but she would have to wait. She took another glance at her under confident brother and smiled, remembering what he had on under that coat...

_Magnus, she thought, You owe me big time..._

* * *

Magnus was running late. Plain and simple. Well it should have been if he wasn't running late to his _own_ party. How is that even possible? Easy, he didn't plan for Chairman Meow to get his tongue stuck on his fabulous ice sculpture, or have his DJ get the stomach flu, or run out of his favorite container of glitter, _or_ that his leather pants have a fucking chocolate stain on it! I mean really? _Chocolate?_ Who has luck like that?

Even though he did end up getting Chairman unstuck, got a new DJ, found backup glitter, and got the stain out of his pants the universe just liked to mess with Magnus Bane.

All of a sudden the bell buzzed for his apartment. Thinking it was just an early guest, he thought nothing of it and buzzed them up and continued to spike his hair for the party. Not a minute later, there was a knock at the door. Magnus rolled his eyes and walked toward the door.

"You do realize that you're like twenty minutes early, so you better be a close friend or Adam Lambert because someone's taking a dip in the Hudson. _Naked!_" Magnus said through the door.

As he opened the door, all breathing stopped when he saw a pair of green eyes in front of him. The same pair he thought he would never see again. Eyes that held mischief and mystery. Eyes that left him wanting more and that left him in a diner. In Brazil. Alone.

"…Daniel?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN/

Hey guys! I was gonna wait a few days to put this up just to see if anyone thought that my pathetic excuse of a story was worthy of reading. But I accidentally pressed the "publish a chapter" button on my Ipad (who knew touch screens were so sensitive) and it copied chapter one. I deleted the chapter but it still says the story is updated, so I dragged my lazy ass out of bed to put up the chapter. So…here you go I guess.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't have enough imagination to come up with this.

By the time they made it to the Magnus's party it was in full swing and extremely crowded. As they stepped into the apartment they all went there separate ways. Jace and Clary went to the bar; while Simon and Isabelle went to go dance…well more like Izzy went to dance and dragged her vampire boyfriend with her. Thus leaving Alec alone by the door.

_Typical_, he thought, as he tried to maneuver his way through his and Magnus's apartment.

_30 minutes ago… _

"Daniel?" Magnus asks.

_He changed over the years,_ Magnus thought. His blond hair was faded more than usual and looked more Platinum than anything. His green eyes seemed clearer if that was even possible. His skin had taken a tanner coloring and he seemed more…muscular. Yet one thing that was the most unbelievable was that he was…_alive?_ After that thought Magnus's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted, but before he passed out he felt warm arms circle around his waist.

Present time…

OK…this is getting fucking ridiculous. Alec had been searching for his boyfriend for over an hour and it was over 10 o'clock and he had managed to get himself groped, grinded against, and jumped by a dude who probably won't have kids for the rest of his life. He pushed through another dancing couple on the dance floor, and jumped above the crowd to try and find him.

_I mean really,_ Alec thought, _it shouldn't be that hard to find Magnus. He wears enough glitter and neon clothes to be a walking Las Vegas billboard._

"Looking for someone Alec?" A familiar voice asked. Alec jumped thinking it was Magnus, he turned. Just for it to be Jace. He must have had a disappointed face because Jace frowned and titled his head to the side, making a group of girls around them swoon. Alec rolled his eyes and wondered if he ever looked like that.

"Still haven't found him?" Jace asked taking a sip of his drink, looking around.

"No Jace, I'm just standing here like a fucking idiot just so you can come over here and bask me with your incredible beauty." Alec drawled sarcastically.

"Awww…why Alec! I knew you weren't over me, but you should keep it down I don't want Magnus to castrate me." Jace exclaimed in a fake country accident.

"I wish he would, so at least he would be here at the moment," Alec glared ignoring Jace as he feigned a hurt expression, "And why aren't you talking to Clary?"

"Maybe I want to talk with my brother," Alec fixes him with a disbelieving gaze.

"Fine…Izzy stole her and they both went to the dance floor."

Alec nodded accepting the answer and continued searching the crowd trying to catch a glimpse of the damn sparkly Warlock.

"Hey isn't that one of his friend's by the bar talking to Simon?"

Alec hurried and swerved his gaze to the bar where he saw John trying to flirt with Simon, who looked completely flustered and uncomfortable.

"You could ask him I guess," Jace offered with a bored expression, "Besides, we should probably rescue Simon…I'm surprised he held up for so long."

Alec was gone before he could even finish the sentence, leaving him to hurry and catch up.

"So I was wondering-" John started.

"Simon why don't you find Izzy and go dance with her?" Alec cuts in.

Simon hastily agreed and ran off almost tripping over a Warlocks tail. John pouted and turned his gaze over to Jace and Alec.

"Aw, come on Alec. Why did you have to ruin my fun? I mean did you see his face" He laughed.

"You know Magnus hates when you terrorize his guests like that, and do you know where he is?" Alec asked

John's smile faded and his eye twitched and his face turned a shade of yellow.

"What the hell-" Jace started.

"DON'T! Mention. The. Color." John warned. Jace held his hands up in surrender.

Alec would have been amused about the situation, if he wasn't worried out of his mind. He reacted the same way when Magnus first introduced him to John Ranald Botticelli. The thing to know about John is that he's a warlock, but his signature is special and his moods/actions retain to the color on his face. The feature runs in his family and only comes around every few centuries. He can usually keep it in control, but when he's nervous he…slips and he's quite sensitive about it.

"Look I just want to find my boyfriend and considering that your yellow you know where he is or at least what happened to him?" Alec asked hopeful.

John looked nervous and regretful which didn't help his mood.

"Look maybe I shouldn't-It's not my place…"

"Please…" Alec gave him such an innocent expression that John had to give in. Alec just wanted to find his boyfriend.

"He's…in one of the guest room…" John sighed, wondering when he became so nice.

Alec was zooming off before he could get another word in.

After fighting off the crowd, Alec got to where the bedrooms were. He looked at his watch and saw it was only 5 minutes till the countdown. It was supposed to be their first New Years together and Alec's first New Years kiss, but instead he spent it looking for his chaotic boyfriend who didn't know how to stand in a corner and wait for his respective partner to arrive.

He checked the other two guestrooms, and finally came to the last one in the hall. He heard talking behind the closed doors and thought it was a couple who wanted to be alone.

_Come on Alec,_ he thought, _better safe then sorry._

Hesitantly, he knocked on the door and heard the shuffling of feet. The door opened to reveal a gorgeous young werewolf. He had deep emerald eyes and blond hair that looked so light it was white…and he was only in his boxers. Alec blushed and he was about to apologize when he heard it.

"Who's at the door? I thought you said we weren't finished?" The voice said.

Alec's blood ran cold. It was the same voice who called him darling in the morning. The same voice who asked Alec to be his boyfriend. The same voice who asked him to move in with him…and the same voice who was in the very room he was standing outside of.

Magnus…

"Nothing some blue-eyed guy…" The blond said holding the door open enough so Alec could see inside and enough for Magnus to see who was at the door.

Magnus, his boyfriend was under the covers of the guestroom, and that was all Alec had to see. Before he could stop the tears had already started to poured and he ran out of the hallway.

Distantly, he heard people call his name, but he blocked them out and pushed through the crowd. He didn't stop when Jace asked him what was wrong, or when a fae (did I spell that right) cussed at him angrily, and not even to get his leather jacket. The only thing that would offer any warmth for his cold body.

He felt numb, and the only thing that kept him grounded was the never-ending waterfall of tears.

As Alec walked the streets of New York toward the Institute he heard a group of drunken friends outside a bar waiting for a cab. They were counting down to New Years…it seemed a lifetime away for Alec.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"  
"Two!"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The friends shouted blowing their kazoos and shouting to the heavens.

It only made Alec cry harder. He wiped angrily at his tears, frustrated with himself for showing weakness. He was a Shadowhunter after all…

"What does that even mean anymore?" Alec whispered.

As he arrived at his destination, he climbed into the elevator pulling off his ridiculous sweater Izzy forced him in leaving him in his black short sleeve shirt. He slowly made his way to his room and took off his snow boots and socks, pulled off his dreadfully tight jeans, and manually went to put on his holiest sweater and some sweatpants… just to remember that most of his clothes were at Magnus's.

A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye as he settled for a pair of old, forgotten sweatpants and fell back on his bed. He turned to the clock on the nightstand and saw it was 1 o'clock. More tears spilled out.

"Happy New Year, Magnus…" He whispered bitterly.

AN/

Ok don't kill me! It's not what you think it falls into place, I swear. I will probably update soon because I hate the gloomy chapter…so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ IMPORTANT! **_**(Kind of)**_

**Hey guys what's up. I know I left you hanging before, but I promise it will get better. Originally I was gonna make this story like supposed 5-8 chapters, but it just developed into something more. I'm not really sure if I should continue though, but I don't want to feel like I'm giving up already because it's only been a few days since I started it. Anyway, after this I might not update until Monday, but I will try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Should I continue? Review and tell me.**

Alec felt like shit. He's face felt swollen, he's throat burned, and he had a massive headache.

_Did I drink last night?_ Alec thought. Alec stretched as he walked to his bathroom. He flicked on the light and looked in the mirror and saw a sight that made him jump, but it was also a serious reality check. Everything came rushing back to him. A flash of gold hair, a bitter, cold evening, Jace being his usually asshole self, Magnus under…Magnus… the name brought fresh tears. Alec held them in while swallowing the big lump that formed in his throat.

He stripped himself of his clothes while turned on the shower. When the spray was hot enough he stepped in and closed his eyes letting the hot water relax he's stressed mind. The relaxing atmosphere didn't last long. With no warning a memory flashed behind his closed eyelids.

_Alec was in the shower when a pair of long arms wrapped around his waist from behind. A cold body pressed against him._

"_Magnus! Stop it, you're cold." Alec could feel his lover smirk from behind him._

"_Then warm me up," Magnus insisted while biting Alec's ear. Alec quickly pulled away._

"_Oh no. We don't have time for that. I have to get to the Institute and you know that." There was a long pause of silence when Alec turned back to washing._

"_Are you ever going to tell them?" Magnus asked quietly. Alec turned around and met Magnus's eyes. They seemed so vulnerable, yet strong and guarded. _

"_Magnus-"_

"_No, forget it," He said as he made to step out of the shower, but Alec grabbed him before he could._

"_Would you leave me if I didn't? You know. Tell them?" he asked, "Because I-" Alec's throat constricted with the thought._

_Magnus's eyes softened and pulled Alec into a soft kiss. Their lips glided against each other's; chaste but so meaningful it almost made Alec fall to his knees._

"_Never."_

The onslaught of the memory left Alec breathless and any breath that was still in his lungs became shaky with the effort of holding back sobs. After a while the pressure of holding in his emotions spilled out, and he fell to his knees and quickly pulled them to his chest. He buried his face into his knees, rocking himself while heart retching sobs escaped his lips.

He was pathetic; he couldn't even handle this, but he could handle the death of Shadowhunters and family members-

Max…

That thought made him cry even harder, making his sobs be heard over the rushing water of the shower that long since turned cold…

And right outside the door Isabelle sat against the door, head leaned back and eyes closed, listening to her brother's sobs, tears of her own making their way down her face. She desperately wanted to comfort her brother, but she didn't know how. You could ask Isabelle Lightwood anything from Relationship advice to how to kill a demon slowly to what the latest fashions are…but one thing she still hadn't mastered was healing the brokenhearted.

It was always Alec who was there when her boyfriends were being asses, or when she needed someone to gain 5 pounds with her when she went through the ice cream faze of a break up. He was there…but she didn't know how to do the same with him, but damn it if she wouldn't try her best.

_Oh Alec…I knew this day would come…_she thought,

_I just didn't think it would be so soon..._

* * *

Jace knew he would come, he didn't know how long it would take or when he would arrive, but he knew he was going to show up. Jace's eyes narrowed from his spot on 2nd floor as he saw him ring the doorbell. He pushed off the wall he was leaning on and made his way down stairs. When he opened the door he was taken aback at the sight that was before him.

He had seen Magnus Bane in a lot of lights, but never so…_disheveled._ His hair was down, he had no glitter, and he was wearing…a black sweater, a familiar black sweater. He had bags under his eyes; which were puffy and red like he had been crying. His eyes looked so…_broken_.

All in all Magnus Bane did not look like he's sarcastic, glamorous self, nor like someone who cheated on their boyfriend last night.

That doesn't mean…that Jace was going to make it any less difficult to get past him and through the door.

"Jace, let me up." Magnus sighed _(By the Angel, he even sounded broken) _"I need to talk to Alec."

Jace cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Really? And why should I do that?" he asked

"Look I really don't-"

"Have time to talk to me?" Jace cut in; "Because you had time to cuddle with some blonde asshole last night while was your boyfriend, or maybe Ex, frantically searched for you at your _own_ party?"

Magnus was silent, but Jace saw he's eyes harden when he mentioned the blonde. _Interesting,_ Jace thought.

"That Son of a Bitch is the reason why I'm here in the first place. If he hadn't-" Magnus cut off, "Look I need to explain all this to Alec not you. Let me fix this, or at least try. This isn't doing anyone any good…Please…" Magnus pleaded. Something told Jace that there was more going on then he understood. With a sigh moved away from the door and let Magnus pass. Right when Magnus was half way toward the elevator he shouted to him.

Magnus turned at the sound of his name, "You may have gotten passed me, but don't get your hopes up that you'll get passed Izzy."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Magnus said with a small, fake smile on his lips.

* * *

"I mean he's probably with that Son of a Bitch right now." Alec said stuffing more Ice cream in his mouth.

"Who cares if he is. You're too good for him anyway." Clary said while eating a Oreo.

"Clary's right." Maia said before pausing, "Why am I here again?"

"Because you owe me a favor and we needed another person for our war council. We needed someone who had his or her heart-broken by a guy. This is Alec's first break up and until he sucks it up we have to be there for him." Izzy said taking a scoop of ice cream from Alec.

"You make me sound like a pathetic teenage girl." Alec whined. The girls looked at each other and gave Alec pointed stares.

"…Shut up." Alec mumbled.

"Look your taking it surprisingly well, you went past your 'cry your heart out stage' which is much quicker than other girls." Clary said.

"No I'm pretty sure he's just going through the 5 stages of Grief." Maia answered.

"You guys are no help!" Alec exclaimed throwing down the Ice cream, " And why am I even eating that? I hate double chocolate chunky monkey anyway."

Alec groaned and laid his head on Isabelle's lap and sulked back to his depressed mood, which made his eyes to water once more. Isabelle sighed, she should have known this method would just depressed him more. She stroked her fingers through her brother's hair to try to sooth him. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Alec croaked. A moment later there was a reply.

"It's me." Alec shot up from Izzy's lap.

"What do you want?" Alec asked.

"I want to talk…please. And Izzy I know you're in there, please let me explain." Isabelle looked at her brother and asked silently what she should do. Alec looked at her and nodded. Maia went to open the door to reveal an equally awful looking Magnus.

"Alec…" Magnus whispered.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Alec asked quietly. The three girls in the room looked at him like he was insane and were about to protest when he glared at them halfheartedly. They sighed and got up to leave, and as they did they continued to throw glares at Magnus as they went, which he ignored keeping his attention on Alec. Once they had exited Magnus sat opposite of Alec on the floor.

"Alec-"

"If you're here to break up with me, you could have just called me and did it over the phone. Since you were too much of a coward to tell me you don't love me anymore and instead decided to sleep with Mr. Boy Wonder." Magnus's eyes overflowed with tears.

"Never, I said it before and I'll say it again." Magnus said grabbing Alec's face with his hands, "I will never leave you, and you don't understand. I would never cheat on you. Especially with…Daniel."

The way Magnus said his name with hatred reassured Alec, but something else about how Magnus said he's name bothered him.

"Ok, so what happened then?" Alec asked. "If you weren't sleeping with him what were you too doing for four hours?"

"Talking," Alec gave him a disbelieving gaze, "We were. I used to date him years after Camille. He-he was mortal."

"Then-" Alec started.

"Exactly. Some how after…after we parted he got himself turned into a werewolf. It's a long story, but-"

"But nothing." Alec said looking at Magnus, "The last twenty-four hours have been hell on earth, so you will sit here and tell me everything that you have talked about with him. And don't think for a second that I didn't forget the part where he was only in his boxers when I first saw him. Also don't even think about leaving anything out…then and only then, will I decide whither I forgive you or not, and Izzy will be my lie detector when you are telling me this. So you better start talking." Alec finished with a stern gaze.

And for the first time in the past day Magnus smiled, it was bigger and much more genuine than the one he gave Jace, but a smile all the same.

"God, I missed your stubbornness."

**AN/**

**So next chapter I'm thinking that it will be mostly flashbacks of Magnus's and Daniel's conversation and their relationship and what happened in that restaurant in Brazil. So tell me how I did with this chapter and if I should continue or not. So Review, I guess or do whatever you want.**

**Oh, and shout out to my new bff on this site **_**Magnusjane25**_**, she's awesome you should check out some of her stories. Anyway REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Part I

**AN/**

**Y'all are so lucky I love the very few who read this story because I was very content with staying in bed watching a movie, but noooooo my conscience caught up with me and reminded me I was supposed to update yesterday (which I am very sorry).**

**And considering I hadn't even started I decided to get my ass up and write, but I'm spacing the flashbacks over like three chapters maybe but I will update like everyday so it will make up for the short chapters. So enjoy I guess and REVIEW!**

(Ok, for this chapter it's a bunch of flashbacks of Magnus's past relationships and think of it as him telling Alec this as your reading it and using your imagination or crap like that)

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than John and Daniel:(

_Brazil: Early 1820s_

_Independence War_

_Faster…Faster…Faster! Don't stop…almost there… Magnus kept saying over and over again in his head. Magnus ran as fast as he could, but he heard the shouting from the soldiers behind him and they were closing in fast. His magic was little to none and he had run for so long that his energy was almost gone._

_"You! Stop!" A solider shouted._

_Magnus turned a sharp corner into an alley where all of a sudden, a hand grabbed him and he was pulled below into the dark. Whoever had grabbed him held him from behind and clamped a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened and he started to struggle._

Is this how he was going to leave the world?_ Magnus thought. _When his magic reservation was gone he was going to get raped and killed after everything he had been through in his immortal life?_ He bit the offender's hand and struggled to get away, but the man would not let go._

_"Stop struggling, or do you want to get both of us killed?" the man whispered. _

_When Magnus was right about to respond, he heard shouting above them. When the shouting faded the man released Magnus and must have lit some lamps because moments later they were bathed in light. Magnus turned to the specter to give him a sarcastic remark, but the retort stuck in his throat when he was faced with the greenest eyes he had seen in a years paired with blonde hair that had the color of the sun on a cloudy day. _

_Magnus looked around and realized he was in a bunker. It was old and dusty, but in good condition nonetheless. He was currently sitting on a couch in the far right corner, the farthest away from the mysterious man. Said man happened to be sitting on the bed across the room. As he scrutinized his surroundings, it took Magnus a minute to realize that the man was talking to him._

_"I said what is a pretty thing like you doing running around at a time like this. You do realize we are in the middle of a war? They don't want anyone on the streets and whoever is will be thrown in jail."_

_"Oh no shit there's a war going on! I never should have come here," Magnus said_

_"Why are you here? You don't look like you're from around here,"_

_Magnus sighed. He didn't know why he decided to come, one of his friend's wives was sick and she wouldn't have made it if he decided to stay in London. _

_He wouldn't have done it otherwise, but healing the wife took most of his magic so he didn't have enough energy to portal home. Leaving him stuck here getting his ass shot at by some clueless, war-seeking Mundanes. The pair fell silent listening to the screams and the gunshots and the canons firing from below._

_"You never answered my question beautiful." The man stated leaning back against the bed, held up by his elbows. _

_"And what might that be?" Magnus smirked._

_"What is a Warlock like yourself doing here?" Magnus smirk fell from his face and his face held a shocked expression._

_"My mother was friends with a vampire. He may have taught me a little about the outside world." He smiled. Magnus smiled back and relaxed._

_"My friend's wife was sick I came to heal her, but it took more out of me then I had anticipated. I had nothing left in my reserves to get me home." Magnus shrugged. The blonde nodded and studied Magnus for a moment._

_"And your name?" He asked._

_"Magnus Bane." _

_"Do you have a place to stay?"_

_"I did, but my friend's estate is across town."_

_"Well Magnus we can't use that entrance I pulled you through and since there is no way to get across town without getting shot at, you can stay at my family's inn."_

_"Question," Magnus asked, "How do we get out?"_

_"There's another door." The guy responded picking up a lamp and pointing to the corner of the little bunker. Low and behold there was a wooden door._

_"Follow me." The man smirked. And warily at first Magnus followed._

_"Here's your room and this is your key." The man gave the key to Magnus making their hands brush against each other, making Magnus shiver. The touch was electric, mind numbing, making it send tingles up his arm, and almost made him weak in the knees…almost. He glanced at the taller man and saw that he was looking at Magnus. _

_They stared at each other for a few moments longer, unable to look away. A door at the other end of the hall opened causing them to be broken from their trance. They looked down and saw their hands where still connected and they quickly pulled away._

_"Um, good night, sir." The man said walking away. Magnus took a deep breath and was about to enter the room when he remembered something._

_"Wait!" He called. The blonde turned around at the sound of the voice._

_"What is your name?" The blonde smiled._

_"Daniel…"_

**AN/**

**I was planning for it to be a lot shorter. I am not really proud of the beginning, but the end wrapped it up kind of nicely, but anyway Review!**

**Happy New Year, Fanfiction. Have a great year.**


	5. Chapter 4:Part II

**AN/**

**Ummm… I feel really awkward right now because it's been like two weeks since I updated and I am so sorry for that but I have a good reason. I recently just got back to school last week and they dumped us with a shit-load of homework. I mean really, bitch? But, whatever. I decided that I will be updating on the weekends now and I will try to every week, but if I don't it's because it's been a hard week or something came up. So this is chapter whatever it's short I know, but it's just to make up for lost time.**

_*Flashback*_

_They were supposed to meet at the pub half an hour ago and Magnus was still there sitting…alone. He looked around rubbing his forearms, not feeling comfortable in his own skin for once in his life. He felt like there were eyes on the back of his head, but every time he looked around the feeling was gone._

_The waitress came his way and gave him a harsh look she tried to cover up, but he got the message pretty clear._

Get out or buy some beer.

I never liked that woman anyway_, Magnus thought, _I always felt like she spit in my beer,_ every time he came to the local pub with Daniel. They had their first date there you could say. _

_After another hour waiting Magnus decided to look about and maybe head back to the inn and see if he was there. _

_Magnus had been staying at the inn for the past 6 months with Daniel and every month he seemed to be taking down every ounce of his defensive wall. Yet, it seemed that this past week Daniel had acted more distant…uninterested, even. _

_Magnus tried to brush it off, but he just couldn't shake the feeling. In his long life he never had a long rein of happiness, so from the beginning of the relationship he couldn't help but wonder when things would turn sour. By this time he had gotten to the inn, and as he walked into the corridor and up the stairs he passed one of the Chambermaids._

"_Have you seen Daniel?"_

_Her eyes widened and she shook her head too rapidly for his taste._

"_Please we were supposed to meet at the pub around the corner, where is he?" She was silent, "I will not ask again. Speak!"_

"_H-he said for no one to disturb him." She answered, hesitantly._

"_Where?" She was trying his patience._

"_In his father's study," Her eyes flooded with fear, and she promptly slapped a hand over her mouth and ran down the stairs._

_Magnus, confused by her actions, went up the stairs down the hall and into the study. There, Daniel was shoving papers and books into a bag, feverishly._

"_Daniel?" Magnus asked._

_From the mention of his name he jumped and turned toward the door._

"_Magnus, how-"_

"_What are you doing?" Daniel was silent, "Answer me!" Magnus demanded._

"_I'm leaving, my father found out about our relationship and decided it was best we were separated. You will return to London while I will go to America, I am betrothed and the young woman will be able to carry out our line…I'm sorry, Magnus."_

_Magnus wasn't even listening anymore, he dropped to his knees, and tears streaming down his face. After letting Daniel in for the past months, this is how the relationship ends?_

"_We could make it work, you could come with me and we can build a life and-"_

"_You and me both know this was never going to work out anyway, same-sex relationships are frowned upon in this day and age." Daniel cut in with an expressionless face._

"_I don't-"_

"_Care? Well I do it was stupid to get involved with you besides it was nothing more than an experiment…to test the waters you could say. Even if I was interested I am mortal you are immortal, it never would have worked." Daniel started walking toward the door, but stopped at Magnus's voice._

"_After everything you said…after you confessed you loved-"_

"_Loved you?" Daniel laughed. It was cold and chilled Magnus to the bone, "The love that was between us…was a lie, nothing more." The last of Magnus's heart broke into a million pieces._

"_Daniel…" Magnus stared into Daniel's eyes and something flicked. But it was gone before he could read into it, "Please…"_

"_Your pathetic, Magnus…"_

_The door closed, and so did Magnus's heart for a long while…_

**AN/**

**If this chapter seemed kind of rushed it was I will probably revise it maybe and add more detail, but I kind of wanted to get back to the story line and I can not write Magnus's character to save my life. I'm better at Alec's, over all as a chapter sucked, but it will get better again (I hope). Anyway please review! If I get at least **_**5 reviews**_** I will update. I will probably update anyway, but the reassurance helps:)**


	6. Chapter 4: Part III

**AN/**

**Hey guys, sorry for skipping out last week, but I was kind of sick. Anyway thanks for the reviews especially from SecretlyANinja98 and Lovingbites. They got what I was trying to do in the last chapter. And for the guest who said Magnus was really pathetic, no shit! I thought he wouldn't have developed his hard shell until later in his immortal life. I don't know if that was supposed to be a negative review or not, but I took it that way. I don't have a problem with criticism, but if you're not gonna tell me how to make it better it just pisses me off a bit. Anyway someone pointed out about when Daniel and Magnus reunite and I totally forgot about that so this IS the last flashback chapter. And I will try to toughen Magnus up.**

_***Flashb**_**ack***

_By the time Magnus woke up he could hear the thumping of Music in the background. _What the fuck?_ He thought, as he quickly sat up. Pain shot up his spine and to his head making him hiss._

"_I would take it easy if I were you." A voice said. Magnus turned his head, _slowly, _to the side to find a face he would like to zap in an instant_. _His eyes narrowed._

"_The fuck do you want?"_

"_Look I didn't come here to-"_

"_Too bad. What are you doing here? How did I get in my bed? What-" Magnus cut off and lifted the covers, "Why in the ever-loving hell am I in just my skinny jeans? Better yet why are you in your boxers?"_

_He was indeed in his boxers, and Magnus could see… well…everything. To his broad shoulders that led down to amazing…8 pack? Magnus did a double take. Yep that's an 8-pack of golden tan, defined- _the hell are you doing? _Magnus quickly looked away and caught himself_.

You love Alec; you would die for Alec, Alec with his blue eyes shaggy black hair. Besides he has abs too, and there better, yeah.

_He smirked. "Well when you fell you I tried to catch you, but you brought the both of us down. You hit your head on one of the punch tables getting your shirt wet and spilling it all over my clothes, and I couldn't just walk around like that, now could I?"_

"_Besides," He said looking at Magnus, "I saw your eyes wandering." Magnus almost blushed until he remembered why he hated him._

"_Get out" Magnus hissed._

"_What?" Daniel looked surprised._

"_I said get out, leave, you know that whole she-bang." Magnus said._

"_No, after I explain myself."_

"_Explain what?" Magnus said throwing off the covers and standing up, "You don't love me, I was a fling, you left me for some Gold-digging bitch here in the U.S., end of story."_

"_Magnus you don't understand…"_

"_Understand what that you're a cold-hearted bastard, who I served my heart to on a silver platter, but instead of accepting and loving me back you just took it and played me. All the while thinking I was some Warlock you just had the fortune to have following you around like some lost puppy. Thinking I was naïve, a good lay, that I was… pathetic." _

_By this time Magnus had tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He would not go down that road again. And he certainly would not give him the satisfaction._

"_Because of you I _felt_ pathetic, and I wouldn't let anyone in, not for a long time. It would be just sex, no strings attached, and anyone that would come too close; I would close them off. Until a pair of blues eyes came along. And he makes me feel happy. And you must have heard I was in a new relationship, everyone knows. He was man enough to come out of the closet in front of hundreds of people instead of running. He had doubts, yeah he was afraid, but he did it. And you think you can just waltz in here and get me back? Hell no."_

_Daniel nodded. "I heard you were in a new relationship with a Shadowhunter. I distinctively remember that you vowed to never date 'such stuck-up assholes'. I wanted to make sure it was you."_

"_How many other people do you know that is named Magnus Bane, dumbass?" Daniel continued like he didn't say anything._

"_I came to make amends, to check out the competition." He started to circle around Magnus, and came to stand behind him._

"_There is none."_

"_Has he even put out yet?"_

_Magnus hesitated. "No, but-"_

"_Does he even know those spots that would make you shiver, make you squirm, make you… _beg?"_ Daniel sneakily put his arms around Magnus without him noticing. And bit Magnus's ear and raked his nails up Magnus's thighs. Magnus's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and shakily raised a hand into Daniel's hair gripping it, his knees almost buckled from desire._

"_See, I still got it." That's what froze Magnus, he's eyes shot open and an image of pained beautiful, blue eyes came to mind. _What am I doing?_ He thought._

_Before Daniel could react, Magnus pushed Daniel off of him and sent him flying into the wall across the room, his hands cracking with vengeful energy._

"_That reminds me, _Daniel_." Magnus snapped, "How are you even able to 'still have it'. How are you even alive?" Magnus started to suffocate him._

_Daniel croaked, "Werewolf." _

_Magnus dropped him in shock, How had he not seen? Was he so befuddled by Daniel's sudden appearance that he let his guard down in the process? _Well the event that occurred not a minute before could be some evidence_, a voice in the back of his head said._

Great, first my Ex comes back and now I'm going insane,_ Magnus thought_…took long enough_._

_During Magnus's strange inner monologue, Daniel had recovered and pushed Magnus on the bed pinning him there. Magnus tried to get free, but Daniel's weight was almost suffocating him. _

"_Listen to me!" Daniel roared._

"_Why should I?" Magnus shouted._

"_Aren't you even remotely curious?" Magnus went silent, "Look if you listen to me I will release you and I will leave you alone." Magnus considered this to be a trick, but now he was reacting to Daniel in a way that worried him and he needed his old flame gone, and fast._

"_Fine, now get your lying ass off me." Daniel smiled and got off the bed, pacing the room._

"_It was after we…parted ways. I got on the ship and went to Virginia. I had already met my-" Magnus glared, Daniel swallowed, "Fiancé and I was walking the streets trying to forget my situation, and trying to forget…you." Magnus raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed. Daniel thought it best to carry on._

"_While I was walking I spotted a pub or bar as you say now. I walked in and I met this man. His eyes were enchanting and I felt myself drawn in I didn't know what I was doing. Until another man came and pulled the other one back and they got into a heated argument. I broke them up and the first man left, but glared at the other."_

"_A vampire and a Werewolf." Magnus whispered, nodding his head._

"_Exactly. I was still buzzed from the effects of the Vampire, so I didn't know what happened. He took me on a walk through the local park. It was late at night and the park was deserted. Unfortunately for me, it was time for him to change. _

_I saw a flash of yellow eyes and pain crawled up my body and…everything went black. The next morning I was back in the house where I was staying with a bandage wrapped around my leg. After that every where I went I felt eyes watching me."_

"_You should have known better, what was happening from the beginning. They were probably watching you to see if you would change." Magnus growled._

"_I know, it took a few weeks until I started to realized what was happening. I started to get more aggressive always looking for a fight. Feeling energized, more alert. My eyesight improved and so did my hearing. Until one night I changed. I woke up on a bed in a house, the same man I met at the bar waiting by my bedside."_

"_After that I called off the engagement and I tried to live my life as best I could. But it always felt empty. Like I needed someone." Daniel looked at Magnus, and Magnus stared back with a bored expression._

"_Ok that's all fine and dandy, just because you explained how it's possible you alive. Doesn't mean I'm gonna just jump in your arms. You said you missed me? Get in line, hun. Cuz' I've heard it all before. And I know you…well; at least I thought I did."_

"_Look can't we-?"_

"_-if you say start over I swear I will tear your balls off-"_

"_Go to where we once were?" Magnus gave him a pointed stare, "Hey, I didn't say start over."_

"_Daniel, that doesn't change the fact that you left me. You showing up doesn't change the fact that you're an all-around asshole, and I'm happy without you. I. Don't. Need. _You_." Magnus stated._

"_What was that moment we just had then?"_

"_Nothing but sexual frustration for Alec. For. ALEC! Not you. You were just the closest person to me that so happens to know my buttons."_

"_Does he?" Magnus opened his mouth to answer, "Face it, _hun, _you can't survive without sex for long. Remember all those times in Brazil. Sooner or later you're gonna start looking for someone who will give you everything."_

"_News Flash: I have lasted without sex for almost a year since I met Alec. And if I had to go looking for someone else it wouldn't be you."_

_Daniel smiled, knowing he was getting somewhere. "So you would consider it?" Magnus's eyes widened._

"_NO! I would never- I couldn't- you- ugh!" Magnus flopped back onto the bed._

"_Have you even done anything? You've probably been so pent-up."_

"_Well I-"_

"_Does he not love you? Trust you?"_

"_Well yes…" Magnus didn't sound sure anymore. Daniel pointed it out._

"_Of course I'm sure! We just haven't talked about it…" Magnus hated sounding like this, he sounded just like he used to, but he shouldn't! He knew Alec just wasn't ready and he accepted that. But he would always second-guess himself when it came to Daniel._

_Even early in their relationship, he would always make Magnus feel like he was always wrong._

_The more Magnus thought the more reality started to seep in. What time was it? He had a party to host! And it was Alec's first New Years where he could have someone to kiss. He wanted to be there to make sure he was the first to claim those lips. Those soft, pink, full… Off track, Off track!. Soon there was a knock at the door._

"_I'll get it," He turned back, "We aren't finished yet." Magnus nodded absent mindedly, still in his thoughts._

_After a few minutes he heard voices and looked up and called out somewhat irritated that he was being kept from Alec._

_"Who's at the door? I thought you said we weren't finished?_

"_Nothing some blue-eyed guy…" Daniel said holding the door open enough so that he could see the other person…and for the person to see him._

_His blood ran cold, he was about to explain but Alec already had tears in his eyes and was running out of the door. He threw over the covers and tried to catch him calling his name. Daniel held him back._

"_Let go of me!" Daniel turned Magnus in his arms._

"_Let him go, now he knows. Let it go."_

"_You Son of a Bitch! You knew who he was when you answered the door, and you went and did that?!"_

"_I'm not giving up on you." Daniel said, jaw set and eyes blazing. Magnus managed to pull himself from the hug. He's stance tall, and his eyes burned with unquestionable Dominance._

"_I want you out by the time I get back, and I never want to see your bitch-ass again. If you come near me and my boyfriend or he's family again, I will put you through hell."_

"_He won't be your boyfriend for long." Daniel smirked._

_Magnus didn't know what came over him. He raised his hand to slap him, but Daniel caught it. Magnus then promptly knee him in the groin, _hard. _Daniel squeaked and fell to his knees holding his balls. Magnus crouched down to his level and grabbed his chin turning his face toward him._

"_You listen to me. You will never have me. And next time? I will do worse." He pushed his face away and stood up, "Don't be here when I come back."_

_Magnus quickly pushed through the crowd and went out the front door, he scrambled down the steps and opened the gate. He was greeted to a bitter cold wind. He looked in each direction._

"_ALEC!" Nothing._

"_ALEC!" Still nothing._

_He waited for 5 minutes, but went back inside knowing he was gone. He pushed himself to the bar and quickly got on top and snapped his fingers, turning off the music. The crowd complained. But Magnus didn't give a fuck._

"_ALL RIGHT! PARTY IS OVER! ANYONE WHO IS STILL HERE AFTER 2 MINUTES WILL BE PUSHED OUT IN THE SNOW IN THEIR BIRTHDAY SUIT!" Magnus shouted. People quickly hustled out. Tripping and climbing over each other to get out._

_Magnus jumped down and went back into the guest room to see that it was empty. He made his way into his bedroom, but tripped over something. He stood up, and picked it up. It was a disgusting, faded, black sweater…Alec's sweater. Magnus scooted down the wall leaning against it. Looking around the empty apartment, he pressed his face into the faded garment, inhaling Alec's smell._

_And for the first time in a long time…Magnus allowed himself to cry._

**AN/**

**So, yeah. Daniel's an Asshole. Magnus was depressed. And that's the end of the flashbacks unless I forgot something. This chapter was supposed to be like 700 words tops, so I went a little overboard. So I hope it makes up for the late update. I will try to update this week or next week. It depends how much my Geometry teacher wants to make my life a living hell. So yeah if I get my reviews up to 25 I will review this week. SO review people!**


	7. Sorry:AN

**AN/**

**I'm sooooo sorry I meant to download the chapter, but my mom made me watch the super bowl and I don't have a laptop so I couldn't do it while watching and I feel really bad because I promised:(**

Anyway I will update that chapter for you during the week and try to do a second one on the weekend. Again I AM SOOOOO SORRY! But thank you for those who reviewed. I will see y'all later this week!

…**Please don't hate me…**


	8. Chapter 5

**AN/**

**Hey guys! As promised I got you another chapter. I would have posted it on Thursday instead of today because I was kinda having a writer's-block moment, and the only idea I had for chapter 5 was Alec's thoughts on the Magnus's side of the story. **

**But I was just sitting at my desk and no joke I was hit with a bunch of ideas at once and I was so afraid I would forget it them all I wrote them on my Biology homework, which I ended up turning in late. So yeah I have a whole bunch of creative (so I hope) stuff in store for this fanfiction.**

**Soooooo! Keep reading and here's chapter 5.**

_**IMPOTANT:**_

**I forgot that Isabelle was supposed to be listening in on the conversation to see if Magnus was lying. I didn't really specify when she came in so let's just say she was never supposed to hear, and she wasn't in the room at the time but just eavesdropping, kay? **

Isabelle, having been listening through the door from her room, said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Fuck me in the asshole, that bastard!" She exclaimed.

Alec's eyes widened from his seat on his unmade bed at Isabelle remark.

"ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD!" Alec screamed through the walls. Magnus, confused if Isabelle was referring to him or Daniel, smiled at Alec slipping into his older brother role.

"Oh come on, Alec like your surprised I would go so far as to eavesdrop on conversation just so I could here Magnus's explanation."

"Isabelle if you don't go downstairs or anywhere but here in the next 20 seconds, I will tell mom what happened to the Apple Pie she made on thanksgiving." Alec stated seriously.

Isabelle's face morphed into horror and quickly scrambled from against the wall of her room and walked next door to Alec's room and threw open the door, glaring at her brother.

"Jace eat it too! It wasn't me we talked about this! Besides you can tell her I don't care." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine I can tell her why we are never allowed to order at that Thai place on Main Street again." Isabelle's body went frigid.

"We said to never-"

"Izzy-"

"But-"

"Now."

Isabelle spun on her heels; face contorted with frustration, and marched down the stairs.

Alec exhaled and rubbed his temples almost forgetting the situation he was and is in. He looked up to see a worried expression on Magnus's face. The face tugged at his heart, and he audibly swallowed. They were silent for a moment, neither one wanting to start the inevitable conversation that was sure to follow. After a moment of awkward silence Magnus could no longer contain himself.

"Where does this leave us?" He asked, albeit hesitantly.

"I honestly don't know, Magnus." Alec said

"I mean it just sounds so…" Alec couldn't think of a word.

"Far fetched?" Magnus guessed.

"Yeah, kinda." Alec sighed, "I… it just hurts you know? Even if your story is true-"

"It is," Magnus says getting on his knees in front of Alec. Resting his hands on his knees, "I swear to you all of it is true."

"Everything?" Alec questions.

"Yes."

"Then the fact that you still have feelings for that blond bastard is true, yes?"

Magnus paused before responding.

"It isn't like that, Alec."

"Then fucking tell me what it's like, Magnus. Because it doesn't seem like I'm quite getting it!" Alec screamed rising from the bed.

"I'm trying to make you understand, Alec. This is hard on me too!" Magnus said, voice rising in volume.

"How is that? It seems to me that it was really hard for you when your sexy ass ex shows up and feels you UP!" Alec replies, sarcastically.

"Do you know how disgusted I felt?" Magnus screamed, "I felt my skin crawl, like a low down piece of trash by the way I let him come in to my apartment and make me respond to him that way. All I could think about was your blue eyes looking at me, heartbroken, if you ever found out."

Alec looked down at the floor, tears running down his face. Magnus gently lifted his face and took it between his hands. He stared into the deep pools with different shades of blue in them.

"I have never loved anyone as much as I loved you. You actually care about me and respect my boundaries…even if I'm not the most open person with you when it comes to my past. You look past my façade that I try so hard to keep up, but after our first dates it was getting tougher and tougher to keep up the image of Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus said, "And honestly it annoys the hell out of me." Alec laughed through his tears, and sniffled.

"Alec, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have put you in this position and I would understand if you want me to go. But I want you to know that every minute of the day I think about you and I think how my decisions will affect our relationship. And I know I'm a rambling sap right now, but I don't give a damn. Just as long as you know how I feel about you." With a soft, gentle kiss on Alec's right temple. He stepped away, and with a soft smile he made his way to the door. But Alec's voice stopped him.

"You never answered my question. Not fully at least." Magnus turned back around and leaned against the door.

"Remind me." Magnus asked, softly. Alec walked up to him and took his hand in his warm palm.

"Do you still love him?" Magnus opened his mouth, "And I want you to think hard before you answer."

Magnus examined Alec while he thought. He couldn't imagine not having the Shadowhunter in his life. Even his eccentric family would be somewhat missed. He couldn't imagine going home without Alec there to nag him to clean his office, or scold him for using magic on little things like getting coffee. He couldn't even think of some one else to hold in his arms at night when it was just Magnus and Alec in their bed. But what really brought a smile to his face was when he imagined Daniel being with him everyday for the rest of their immortal lives, and how the very thought left his stomach unsettled. It made him want to chop his arms off.

"Magnus?" Alec asked, his confidence dwindling.

"No, I don't have feelings for him." Magnus stated with conviction.

"Good," Alec smiled, "Then I guess we should get home."

"Home?" Magnus's face lit up.

"Yes," Alec shook his head slowly, "That's what people do when they live together or after they have a fight."

"Actually that's make-up sex." Magnus smirked, "Well maybe we should do that to."

Alec blushed, but quickly pushed Magnus away from the door and onto the bed while dashing toward the stairs.

Magnus laughed untangling himself form the sheets.

"You never said no!" He shouted after Alec.

"Suck it, Mangnus!" Alec threw back.

"I like the way you think…"

"MAGNUS!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP! My god it was sweet in the beginning, but now people are trying to get some sleep!" Jace shouted from inside his room.

"Just because you ain't getting any doesn't mean other people can't," Izzy pointed out.

By the time Magnus caught up to Alec he started to laugh at the sight before him. Alec was repeatedly banging his head against the wall.

Alec heard Magnus's laugh and paused and glanced his way.

"Can't I just pretend I'm not related to them in some way? Just for a few days, hell I'd take an hour if I could."

Magnus laughed at his boyfriend's antics. He paused at the thought. _Boyfriend_. Magnus was so relieved to still be able to call the blue eyed Shadowhunter that.

**AN/**

**So, yeah that was a short chapter not as emotional as I wanted it to be, and it's just a shit chapter all together. Oh well, there has to be a few crappy chapters so you can get to the better ones, right?**

…**Right? Cuz that's what I keep telling myself. Besides I wanted to get this chapter out of the way so I can get on with my ideas. **

**Oh and I changed the summary, hoping it will be more appealing and reel in more readers. So if the reviews get up to 35 I will update on Saturday if not late Sunday night or Monday. Thanks****:)**


	9. Chapter 6

**AN/**

**Hey guys this chapter was supposed to be already posted yesterday since you guys made 35 (Which made my day), but my mom decided that DAY to upgrade my Microsoft Word so I was like freaking out because I couldn't find the folder with all my chapters and past chapters. I was like frantically looking for it and my brother was just looking at me weird, but I had this "Fuck off, I have no time for your crap comments" so he kind of left me alone. **

**Anyway, that was totally irrelevant. But someone asked about the new Shadowhunter and it will be a few chapters before I reveal his identity. Aaand because I can't think of a name, but I will talk more about that at the bottom, so enjoy. **

_Dislcaimer: I own nothing (I keep forgeting to put this in here, but for the whole story. I own nothing.)_

It had been a month since Magnus and Alec's fight and Magnus was driving Alec crazy. He made it his life mission to make sure Alec felt loved in every way possible. Sure that sounds great and all if it hadn't been happening for three straight weeks!

It all started when Alec came home from a recent demon hunt. He was sweaty and covered in…well…demon. He walked in to find Magnus waiting for him. On the table with one of Alec's huge T-shirt's on. With a candle light dinner.

Yeah, Alec's night ended well. Until that was an everyday occurrence. He couldn't even get up in the morning without having Magnus pull him back for a very heated kiss…on second thought Alec wasn't complaining that much.

But it felt like Magnus wasn't being himself any more. He started getting bags under his eyes, and he seemed to be losing weight. He seemed sickly, even.

But the last straw was when Alec woke up in the middle of the night to find Magnus sitting at the window seat trembling. Alec needed to find out what was going on with him and fast. He just hopped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Magnus didn't know what was happening with him lately. It felt like the whole sky was on his shoulders when he tried to get up in the morning. He tried to hide it from Alec by putting on makeup and his usually bright clothes.

But each morning it seemed to be getting even harder to spend countless hours getting ready for his clients in the morning. The most dressed up he has been in the last week was black slacks, a red button down, and an Armani vest. No glitter, this wasn't acceptable.

To make things worse he couldn't sleep, and every time he tried he would have dreams. Dreams of his past, dreams of his feared future, and the worst were dreams of Alec. He couldn't let Alec find out; Alec already had a lot on his plate without having him worrying about Magnus.

With the mysterious Shadowhunter killings, Alec has been called in more and more to the Institute to have meetings. They had no name, no lead, or any God Damn clue who it is and/or he's next victim.

But Magnus was already on edge with the whole Daniel situation. Even though he hasn't made an appearance in their lives for a little over a month, didn't stop Magnus from worrying.

But if Magnus was sure of anything, he was going to keep Alec alive. Even, if it killed him.

* * *

"Okay, eyes open people." One of the leaders shouted in a hushed tone.

Alec breathed through his nose and released through his mouth, just in time to see his breath in the frosty February weather. God, he wished he was snuggling up with Magnus and making sure he was eating properly. He knew this month had been hard on the both of them.

With the killings, more people were requesting portals to anywhere but New York. On top of Magnus's concerning health he had to use large quantities of magic each day, resulting in Alec giving him a massage every night.

This also brought attention to him that Magnus's once toned stature had become bonier. And each day he didn't confront Magnus, the more he became worried.

"Alec! Pay attention. Do you want to be killed out here?" Jonah, a Shadowhunter who arrived from Cali, asked.

"Sorry." Alec muttered.

Jonah rolled his eyes and moved ahead. Jace frowned at him as he passed, and started to hang back from the group and joined his Parabatai in the back of the hunting group.

"Alec, what's up with you? This is no time for one of your angst-teenage moments."

"Shut up, Jace. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my plate right now." Alec sighed.

"Yeah, well get in line." Jace mumbled. That comment made Alec raise his eyebrows.

"Trouble in paradise?" Alec smiled.

"Yeah you could say that." Jace turned his face to Alec. This made Alec gasp.

"Holy fuck, Jace! What happened to your face?!" Alec said pocketing his blade and grabbing Jace's face, turning it toward him. When Alec got a better look at it, he saw a purple bruise in shape of a fist sitting on Jace's high cheekbone.

"Nothing. Come on we're falling behind." Jace said. Alec ran with him, and when they were close enough to the group again Alec turned back to him.

"So," Alec smiled, "Was it Clary?" Jace laughed.

"Yeah. Apparently, girls don't like it when you deny them of going on a High stake Demon Hunt, and to make sure they don't follow you take away their equipment and lock them in a closet."

"Really?" Alec asked sarcastically, "I never would have guessed."

"Yeah, who knew?" Jace smirked, making Alec laugh softly. "So, how did you get Izzy to stay home?"

"Did you know crushing two sleeping pills and putting it in hot chocolate and giving it to a person can make them sleep for about eight hours?" Alec asked.

"What does-?" Then it clicked, and Jace laughed, "Alec you devil. I didn't know you had a devious side."

"It was mostly dad's idea. Apparently he did it for years to mom when they were first dating and she wanted to talk about 'feelings'" Alec smirked (a _very_ rare occurrence).

The pair fell into a comfortable silence, and for Alec the nerves started to invade his senses. He took a deep breath. A moment later there was a rustle in the distance. Everyone froze and listened. Silence. They continued to walk, albeit quitter than before and they heard it again.

"Everyone steady."

Silence. Out of nowhere a huge claw picks up the shadowhunter that is standing next to Alec. Alec jumps out of the way as another pair try to grab him and Jace. He pushes them to the ground. He could the leaders shouting orders. He pulled out his blade, naming it and helped Jace up, both returning to the fight.

The demons looked abnormal and deformed, like they went through a toxic waste bath. There were at least nine of them. And the rest of the group had already taken down three. Alec slashed and pared and stabbed for what seemed like hours.

There were only three left and the group split to take them down. Alec quickly, and with more grace than usual, climbed onto the hairy back of the demon and stuck his blade into the monster. He rolled away as one of its pincers tried to snap him in two.

He searched his pocket for another blade to come up with nothing. The demon roared and charged. Jace tried to distract it while Alec tried to get his collapsible bow from his back but the hook was stuck in something.

Alec looked up his eyes widened as he saw that Jace was now on the forest floor, blood seeping through his golden hair. The demons claw rose up and slammed into Alec, flinging him into a nearby tree. He heard a crack and instantly felt immeasurable pain.

He coughed up blood, and wiped his mouth, trying to get up. But each time he failed, because of the unbearable pain that racked his body endlessly.

He looked around to see if he could call for the group to help him, if he could find his voice, but his small hope died when he realized they were too far away. He looked up to see the gruesome creature approach him. He closed his eyes waiting for the blow, and all he could think about was Jace, Izzy, and Magnus. Also Max…he was going to see Max again.

…but it never came. Just as he thought he would meet his life's end. A figure that seemed to blend with the shadows came throwing daggers, and shooting arrows from where, Alec could not make out. Alec was half way to unconsciousness when he saw the demon go down.

He looked up at the figure roaming above him, but could not make out any features because of a hood hiding his face. But he could see a smug smirk that reminded him so much of Jace.

"What-?" Alec started weakly. The figure bent down and tried to move Alec, resulting in pain to shoot straight up Alec's spine and scream. A gut-reaching sound, but a scream nonetheless.

Alec blacked out from the pain…and it was the last thing he remembered. But his last thought was-

…_Shadowhunter?_

**AN/**

**Surprisingly, I like this chapter I think it's one of my best one's when it comes to quality. Anyway I said I was having trouble finding a name for the new shadowhunter. So review and give me some suggestions and later this week I will chose some of them and make a poll and put it on my profile, so you guys can vote. **

**I will give you till the **_17__th__ of February_** to give me names**_**.**_** SO please review, and for those who just click follow or favorite please review as well! You could just put smiley face and I would be happy with that. Please just review, it assures me that you guys actually like this story. Thanks and give me some good names. See you next time:)**


	10. Chapter 7

**AN/**

**Hey guys! I am so late on my update and I feel really bad, but I had a lot of homework to do for school so I didn't have time. I wasn't going to update at all this week, but I felt bad when I saw people were still reviewing and favoriting/following. So I decided to sacrifice my study time to give you this chapter (You better be grateful;)) Anyway enjoy and please read at the bottom.**

Alec felt like he was high. He felt like he was floating on a cloud that he couldn't come down from. Don't be mistaken Alec has never taken any of that trash Mundanes call Drugs, but he felt like he was pretty close to that feeling. He's body felt numb and he struggled to open his eyes, but when he did he was met with the cream ceiling of the Institute's infirmary. He shifted and took a sharp breath.

His ribs were on fire and the left of his body felt swollen, but he was very much alive.

"When you decide you want to be the hero and go up to a demon alone," A voice said, "Could you, I don't know, give me a heads up? Just so I know so I can save you!" Yeah, the voice sounded angry.

Alec turned as much as he could to see a tired and sickly looking, Magnus sitting in the chair beside he's bed. He had bags under his eyes, deeper than before, and he just seemed tired. But, that didn't distinguish the angry glint in his eyes. Alec gave a small smile.

"Hey"

"Hey? Hey! That's what you say after you've been in a coma for the past three days?" Magnus said passing in front of the bed, "If you hadn't been almost dead a few days ago I would have strangled your ass."

Alec looked down, "I know"

Magnus's angrier dissipated and he sat down, taking Alec's hand. "You really worried me."

"I know."

"…I couldn't feel your heart beat at one point."

"I'm sorry"

"…I know"

They sat in silence for a while, left with their thoughts. Alec tried to think of a best way to ask Magnus about his health but he just came up empty every time. Right as he was about to break the never-ending silence the door to the infirmary opened, revealing a tall woman with black hair pulled into a bun and blue eyes that matched his own. He could feel Magnus tense beside him and Alec squeezed his hand

"Mom?

* * *

"Tell us what exactly happened."

Alec, who was currently sitting on a chair in the library, was starting to get miffed. He had retold his story to Magnus, his mother, his father, then Jace (who constantly kept interrupting), and then now to the three Clave members who were in town as result of the Shadowhunter killings.

His mother was circling the room. Despite the fact she was wearing heels, she had all the grace of a hunter and all the stealth of a Shadowhunter. Her being in the room did nothing to lessen his mood.

"A couple of demons sneaked up on the group, which they took care of the majority. Jace and I handled the ones left-"

"And how many was that?" One of the men asked writing it down.

Alec gritted his teeth, "One or two." The man wrote it down, and Alec took it as his cue to finish his story.

"The demon took Jace by surprised and he was knocked out. I manage to stab it with my last blade. My collapsible bow was caught on something so I couldn't get it out in time. I was thrown into a tree. I had thought I would die but-"

"But?" A man with a gray suit asked. Alec felt like he was going to snap, but as he opened his mouth his mother shook her head and gave him a look.

"A figure came into view and he was shooting arrow after arrow in fast recession. He looked like a Shadowhunter, but I was not close enough to see his marks, maybe it was someone from the group."

The three looked at each other and seemed to be talking without speaking. Alec's grew a frown with confusion.

"What is it?" He asked. Silence. "For Angel's sake, what is it?"

They turned back to him, the one in the gray suit spoke. "All the members of the group were either knocked out or fighting."

* * *

"There was no one there, when helped arrived."

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" Magnus asked for the _third_ time in the past five minutes.

"I'm fine Magnus I promise I will tell you when I need something." Alec said, crossing his arms.

Ever since Alec got back to the flat, Magnus had been babying him to no limit, but Alec had been doing it in return. After Alec's persistent nagging Magnus finally seemed to be eating better, yet he seemed to look like he was getting sicker. If that were possible.

Magnus smiled and sat down next to his boyfriend, picking up one of his feet and began to massage it. Alec couldn't help the moan that ripped out of his throat. Magnus raised an eyebrow at that and smirked.

"Keep that up and I might have to drag you to the bedroom. Then you would never be healed and then where would we be?"

"That _is_ the opposite of the desired effect." Alec chuckled.

"I didn't hear a no." Magnus said in a sing-song voice.

"I didn't say yes."

"You know you look a lot better, maybe just a few minutes. We could do it really quickly."

"Magnus! I am not going to have any sexual relation with you on our new couch _or_ anywhere for that matter." Alec laughed at Magnus's pout, "Not to mention the fact that most of my family is in the kitchen and could probably hear us."

"Yeah, no one wants to hear that!" Jace screamed. I thump resounded in the kitchen. "Ow!"

"Shut up and leave them alone! And for Angel's sake man the hell up, I didn't even hit you that hard." Izzy said.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman." Another thump was heard and a faint high-pitched squeak followed.

"Who just squeaked like a girl?" Izzy said, smugly.

"That reminds me. Why are they here again?" Magnus whined.

Alec rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. He didn't have to remind Magnus on why his family is staying over for the next three weeks. His mother insisted that Izzy and Jace stay over because he needed help recovering; which he pointed out that he was an adult, not a puppy.

Alec was sure it had more to do with the fact that she still hadn't gotten over the fact that Magnus was not an experiment. Ever since he moved in with Magnus, tension between his mother and himself had gotten to where it was impossible to breath. He would have thought she would have been used to it by now.

Magnus turned to him and looked at him. Alec smiled getting lost in the green eyes with gold that accented it and made it brighter. Alec's eyes started to get misty thinking about all they had been through to get to this point. The lying, the sneaking around, and forbidden kisses…the fear. The fear of not being accepted and the fear of not being able _to_ accept. Who Alec was, what he was, and who he loved.

He couldn't imagine not having Magnus with him for the rest of his mortal life. _Mortal_. He wished that word was nothing but a dream. The fact that he was going to die one day and leave Magnus made his chest tighten. It always seemed to create a drift in the relationship when they brought up anything that relates to the future. Alec's eyes seemed more distressed every growing second and a frown appeared on Magnus's face.

"What's wrong?" Magnus said, pulling the shorter boy into his arms. A silent sob racked Alec's body, making Magnus cling to him tighter.

"I don't want to leave you." Alec whispered. Magnus's heart broke then. He pulled away from the embrace to look at Alec's face. Silent tears ran down his face, and Magnus felt his own eyes form tears as he brushed Alec's away.

"When are you ever going to leave me? What brought this on?" Magnus make trying to make sense of it all.

"I was just thinking about how we got to this point and how I never want it to end…" Alec paused and sniffled, "But I know it will. Your immortal and I'm mortal how is that going to work? I know you said we would cross that road when we get there, but it's eating me alive Magnus." Alec broke down at that point, a waterfall of tears rushed out.

Magnus cuddled Alec tightly into his chest; he shut his eyes to prevent any tears from falling out. He buried his face in Alec's unruly black hair and breathed in his scent.

"We'll make it work…we'll make it work" He mumbled.

"How?" Alec cried.

Magnus hesitated before answering, "We'll make it work. I promise you that." Alec relaxed into Magnus's embrace and soon drifted off to sleep. Magnus picked Alec up, bridal style and walked to their bedroom, he looked around and noticed that Jace and Izzy were nowhere to be found.

He closed the door behind them and laid Alec on the bed, pulled off his jeans, and tucked him in. Magnus removed his own skin tight jeans before crawling in bed behind Alec. He wrapped his tan arms around him and sighed. His last thought before drifting into dead sleep was,

_I have to find a way to make Alec immortal… _He needed the Book of White.

* * *

What Magnus didn't consider was a pair of Ice blue eyes watching from their nearby post. The figure with him had a leather bound book in his hand. He flipped to his saved page and looked at the other with a question in his eyes.

"Go," The first one said and the second figure started to chant, he smiled.

_This is going to be so much fun,_ he thought.

**AN/**

**Okay the poll will be up by tonight so you can vote on the new Shadowhunter's name. Also please review this chapter as a late birthday present for me, February 19****th****. Please? It would make me happy! Considering all I got was three pairs of skinny jeans. I would like more than 50 reviews or 50 is fine. And thanks for everyone who has review or favorited or followed or did all three for this story. Please continue. Thanks! Oh and thanks for the names too, for those who submitted them.** **:)**


End file.
